Chrobin Week Day 5: Morgan and Lucina
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: It was shocking, learning that they had two children whom traveled from the future, but they both accepted them completely, loving them just like how they have with their baby daughter.


**The idea I had for this is probably not gonna be original at all, but hopefully it'll be good.**

* * *

Alexa huffed, continuing to pace around. It had been a little while now since "Marth" requested to speak with Chrom, and even though it wasn't that long ago, the tactician was starting to get anxious. She knew that "Marth" was an ally, and would never harm any of the Shepherds, and definitely not Chrom for that matter, but her imagination was driving her crazy. What did the blue-haired swordswoman want to talk about with Chrom, anyway? Nobody-or at least, her, as far as she knew-knew anything important or personal about "Marth," so she had no idea what they were discussing.

She growled quietly, suddenly stopping. That was _it._ Though it made her feel wrong at the thought of it, she was going to find out what was going on. Taking in a breath, so as to calm her down and to prepare her for anything that could happen, she began to walk (though really, she was stomping, and of course, many of the Shepherds noticed this, their reactions either of concern, or just giggles at the sight of their usually cool-headed head tactician suddenly acting like this) towards the river that the two had gone off to. As she walked, she began to think about the possibilities of what they were doing, and it was then that she realized that they _both_ had the _exact same shade of blue hair._ For a second, the brunette halted. The gears in her head began to slowly turn. Okay, there was no way Chrom could be having an affair- after all, what were the chances that she could be anything _but_ related to her husband? And her sword fighting style, too... Chrom had mentioned that only the Royal House of Ylisse had that style of combat in swordplay.

She continued to walk, as she still thought. "Marth" looked to be barely around Chrom's age, so the most likely answer was that she was probably a long-lost sibling.

Boy, she was way off the mark.

* * *

Alexa stared at "Marth"- or rather, Lucina. She had many features from her father, Chrom- the color of her hair, her blue eyes, and of course, the Brand of the Exalt, which was on her left eye. But now that she looked more closely, the discerned, unwavering focus in her blue orbs reminded Alexa of herself, and the shape of her nose looked similar to herself's (yes, she notices her looks quite often, due to her being very self-aware).

"..."

She slowly opened her mouth.

"My daughter..."

Lucina nodded. "Yes, Alexa. Your daughter."

Alexa smiled warmly. "You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman... Chrom and I are truly blessed."

Lucina smiled as well. "Thank you...milady."

She felt her heart ache just the slightest bit at the formality. "Will you not call me mother?" The content expression on Lucina's face faded. "I... thought you might mind." Alexa shook her head, her smile brightening even more as she spoke. "Of course not! I love you with all my heart!"

She heard Lucina sniff quietly. "Oh, Mother..." They quickly walked towards each other, Alexa immediately wrapping her arms around her future daughter as soon as she was in front of her. The blunette quickly hugged her back, burying her face into her shoulder. "You are the finest daughter a woman could hope for, Lucina," her mother spoke softly. She whimpered, sobbing quietly. "Mother... Oh, I've missed you more than you'll ever know..."

...

* * *

Alexa gazed at her newly-found son, Morgan, as he dozed, breathing calmly. She frowned, biting her lip. He was definitely her son, because there was absolutely no one else in the army with blue hair like this, asides from Chrom, whom her husband is. But why couldn't he remember anything but her? He didn't even recognize his father, nor Lucina for that matter.

Moving towards him, she hooked her arms below his shoulders, holding him. She then attempted to pick him up from his chair, but her body was already trembling. _Curse me and my weak strength,_ she thought.

Suddenly, a hand patted her lightly on the shoulder. Surprised, she turned her head around, and was relieved to see Chrom, not a Risen or an assassin. Wordlessly, he helped her pick him up. Together, they both brought him to his cot. Chrom held him as Alexa quietly pulled back the sheets, stepping back after doing so to let him place Morgan onto the bed. She was somewhat surprised when Chrom tucked him in, and he even pet his hair before walking towards Alexa. She smiled at him, before looking back to see the young boy sleeping soundly. "I was coming to his tent to stop by and talk to him...but I found him asleep at his desk, with a bunch of books randomly placed on it. Almost all of them were about strategy and war tactics," she whispered softly, putting a hand over her mouth as if to keep herself from giggling. Chrom looked back at Morgan, a grin creeping onto the lord's face.

"He takes after you," he responded quietly. She shook her head. "He takes after you, too. His hair- and did you see the way he fought with his sword? His style is similar to yours. I'm glad he didn't get his swordplay skills from me." Amusement hid in her gentle voice. Chrom rolled his eyes at her, taking her hand in his as they both began to walk out of the tent. "You're a lot better then when we first met you. Even though you held it right, you could barely land a single strike on the enemy."

Now that they were a bit away from Morgan, they didn't have to be quiet anymore, which meant that she was able to be as angry at him as much as she wanted to. Growling, she instantly slipped her hand out of his loving grip, and lightly smacked his arm. Unfortunately, now that he had promoted to a higher class, that meant that both of his arms were now covered, so her playful hits weren't as effective as they used to be. "Oh, shut up!" she snapped, with an edge of humor in her tone that he managed to detect. Chuckling, he hugged her, resting his chin against her shoulder. "Aww, come on, you don't mean that." A warm blush tinted her cheeks, causing her to pout, grumbling. "I-I will if you don't let go of me..." she muttered, though she knew she was being hypocritical, as her arms slid up to his back. He purred softly when one of her hands went up to play with the back of his hair, enjoying being with her right now.

Alexa cleared her throat awkwardly, before finally speaking. "...Chrom...you saw it too, right? The two different patterns on the back of his hands..." He nodded against her. She continued, a queasiness beginning to build in her stomach, as she hesitantly asked her next question. "So...do you love him as much as I do, and have accepted him already like me?" His eyes softened, as he suddenly realized how worried and scared she must've been about the situation of the amnesiac, novice tactician being thrown at them. "Of course I do. He's our son, and who else could possibly be his father?"

She sighed shakily, releasing the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I'm...so glad..." Finishing her sentence, she leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Smiling warmly, his hands gently rubbed her back, closing his eyes as well.

They both had found their two children, and they couldn't be happier that both were okay.


End file.
